mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanctuary of Water and Ice
Sanctuary of Water and Ice '''is the first boss course in Shining Stars 3: Sanctuary of the Star Comet, where he must take down the deity of Water and Ice. Mario must collect at least 20 stars from the previous 5 stages and 4 special stages (a total of 43 possible stars at this point) in order to enter the door. Head across the bridge from the platform Mario starts on in the first overworld and look for a door against one of the cliffs. There are also two other stars Mario can collect. The stage is separated into four distinct sections. The first is a tropical island with a large grassy cliff Mario must climb. This section has a small waterfall that feeds into a lake with a dock as well. At the other side of a warp is the opposite of the first section, a snowy mountain with a temple at the top. Once through another warp, Mario will fall through a large pit, which eventually will be full of water. A fake star at the top of the pit will then teleport him to the beautiful arena of the diety, which is a blue stone circle with streams of electrified water going through it. '''Path to the Boss To get here, Mario must trek through three different areas. He starts on the bottom of a grassy hill of what looks like a tropical beach. Follow the stone path to the foot of the hill and start to climb it. Use the Note Block to reach higher areas that has two paths. Proceeding upwards will lead to a gate which requires the Vanish Cap. Use the small path that snakes around the upwards hill to find the cap box, and then head back around the path and up the hill. The gate leads to a small stone hallway and some sparklies at the end which signify a warp. The warp will lead Mario from the warm, sunny portion of the level, to a harsh snowscape. Like the last part, Mario must again climb a large hill. Run past the Star symbol in the center of the level and take the path on the right, leading up the mountain. At the top of the hill, use the Note Block to reach the higher area, and then, by timing your jumps, cross the stack of Flipping Platforms. At the top is a shrine-like area with a warp in the middle. The warp will make Mario fall a long time down a pit, with fire jets and amps littering the way. Thankfully, while in the falling animation he can not be damaged. Once he hits the bottom, he will be on two boat platforms from Crystal Sewers. Nothing will happen for a while, so do not panic. Eventually, the water will start to rise making Mario avoid the fire jets and amps he saw when falling. If you stand on the edge farthest from the center, Mario will take minimal damage. Standing near the center is not recommended since that is where the fire jets are. At the top Mario can use the water to fully heal, then stand on the edge of the boat to be warped to the final area. Mario will appear on a stone pillar above the arena below the boss, Aquarius Wiggler, who flaunts that it is a deity of Ice and Water and will use the elements of Fire and Electricity (which are apparently opposites?) to defeat Mario. The water that streams through the platform is Quicksand, so avoid it. Once Mario touches the platform below, many Homing Amps will spawn and the Kuromame's will spit their homing flames. As you long as you concentrate on the Wiggle and avoid the fire, the three hits required to defeat Wiggler should be harmless. Stomp the big and grab the star (Key) that spawns in the center. If you die to Wiggler, you re spawn on the Stone Platform and have to restart the fight only. Grabbing the star will warp Mario to a separate part of the level which contains the Water Orb first seen in Kochiya Falls as well as a Bob-omb who explains what it does. Stars Star 1: Green Stars ''' Mario must collect the three Green Stars in the Tropical area of the course. They are located as follows: # In the water near the dock # In a patch of flowers near the start # Climb out the hill until you reach the first Note Block. On the ledge it leads to is the last star. Once Mario discovers all three, the star appears on the dock '''Star 2: Silver Coins in the Cold Mario must collect 8 silver coins in the snow section of the course. Unlike some of the previous courses, Mario must collect all of the silver coins and not just six of them. They are located as follows: # Slightly past the Star Symbol on the ground # Under the big waterfall on the opposite star of the start # Top of the left hill # On a small hill to the right of the start, before the hill leading to the top # At the bottom of the slope leading to the top # In front of the waterfall on the slope leading to the top # Before the Note Block leading to the top # On ledge that the Note Block leads to Once Mario collects all 8 coins, the star appears at the shrine on top of the snowy mountain Enemies * Goomba * Chuckya * Skeeter * Kuromame * Mr. Blizzard * Rotating Amp * Homing Amp Trivia * Aquarius Wiggler mentions that it has battled Mario previously, which means it is probably the same Wiggler from Hydrofire Chasm in the first game or the one from Sunrise Bayside in the second game...or all three are the same Wiggler. * The entire stage is very similar to the stage with the same name in Rayman 2 ** The first area of this Rayman stage is very similar, including the giant hill and the dock ** The Music is from this stage Category:Level Category:Location Category:Bowser Level Category:Shinning Star 3 Category:Shinning Stars 3 Locations Category:Mountains Category:Snowscape Category:Fortress Category:Music-Rayman Category:Music-Paper Mario